Various types of infant strollers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a remote controlled infant stroller with an outwardly foldable changing table having telescopic legs, a remote-controlled braking system, and global positioning system, hereinafter “GPS”, capabilities for tracking the infant stroller.